That One Distraction
by marshy.lyric
Summary: In which Kenny is the ultimate distraction and test of loyalty, apparently, to damn near all of South Park. KennyXEveryone


**That One Distraction**

Summary: In which Kenny is the ultimate distraction and test of loyalty, apparently, to damn near all of South Park. KennyXEveryone

A/N: Same guys, same town, same personalities (hopefully. though I admit they're a lot gayer here. ಠ_ಠ). Just a little further into the future. The boys are in high school.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey and it should stay that way. (Woah. That rhymed.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kyle Broflovski**

* * *

It wasn't fair.

I had everything planned out. And I psyched myself out that today was gonna be _that_ day. I worried the whole weekend, coming to terms with the fact I must confess: I am indeed, …er… gay for my super best friend. Dammit, I can't even say it straight out in my mind.

Last Friday, as Stan drove us, meaning me, Kenny and Cartman home after some partying at Token's place, I'd realized that I've been delaying my confession for too long. I didn't want to tell him at first though on account of possibly ruining our friendship. But I realized it ate away at me. The fact that every single day that Stan looked at me all I can see reflected from his eyes were 'best friend' or even 'brother', it pulled something in me in a manner I disliked. I disliked it so much I'd rather hear Cartman's non-stop bashing than look at him and see _that. _That familial stare. He always directed it at me. And I hated I was feeling something else entirely, to the point that sometimes I had to avoid him just so I won't just go and pull him to my level and smother him senseless and…

Hmm.

I kept planning and scheduling things. How I was gonna break it to him. How I would say it. I even prepared a response whichever way Stan took my confession. But why the hell does my confession get interrupted all the time?! The latest plan was that I'd tell him today. I wanted to tell him sooner but the Marshes were going somewhere for the whole weekend. Somewhere upstate, I think. I didn't pay attention on account of rage for yet another interrupted plan. So I planned today, Monday. I planned to tell him as he fetched us with his pick-up truck to go to school. He went by my place first so there wouldn't be any disturbances from the fatass or Kenny. I could tell him in that little time while we were alone. And he could answer me right then, or wait 'til lunch time, or dismissal time, even during class time, I wouldn't mind at all. I just needed to get it out of my chest.

But then the universe wanted otherwise.

_Gramps kinda got in a squable wit d hotel staff here. Tell u about it tomorrow. Wont be back til l8 nyt today. _

I must have stared at his text message for damn near 20 minutes. And from the eye strain I got, I'd say that wasn't too far from the truth. Grumpily, I stuffed my phone back in my pocket. I didn't bother to reply yet knowing I had to let my rage cool down a bit, afraid I might text him something I'd regret in the future. So, no ride to school with Stan today. No confession today either. I sighed in frustration as I got out of my house and walked to the nearest bus stop.

I felt kinda cold. I didn't realize my body adapted to Stan's heated vehicle to an extent that I wasn't used to walking in the snow to the bus stop anymore. That or my attire just didn't cover me up well enough. I didn't wear a jacket today. Just a green collared shirt and a black cardigan over it, which I recall that Stan referred to as 'weirdly awesome looking', jeans, dirtied chuck taylors and my hat that he said was the nicest hat he'd ever known. So yeah, I prepared even my fucking outfit for him and he's not even here.

I shivered slightly as I waited next to that one bus stop sign that we always waited at in elementary school, rubbing at my arms in an attempt to warm them. I guess I should've gotten a jacket before leaving the house. But I _was _too pissed and disappointed to think clearly back then.

There, shaking slightly in the cold, I glared at the road, at the horizon that I'd expect the bus to appear on soon. I was so focused on anticipating that giant yellow bus that a gentle tap on my shoulder sent me jumping damn near three feet the opposite direction and squealing like a girl. "Goddamit!" I cursed so I could at least redeem myself from the girlish yelp I let out.

"Too much coffee today, Kyle?" Was the very smooth and relaxed inquiry I heard. I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and my hands which were held up in mock default kung-fu shield went down. "Hey Kenny." I greeted, relief obvious in my tone. "Stan texted you too, yeah?" I added.

He smiled. At least I think he did, with his mouth and nose covered with this dark brown bandana, all I could see was the slight crinkle that formed around his eyes. "You look so disappointed about it." His voice was kinda muffled then, but of course my ears were already trained for his brand of speech and I understood him perfectly.

"Huh?" was my stupid and caught-off-guard response though.

He made a sound that was like he was clearing his throat or something and wanted to repeat himself. But he looked behind me nonchalantly and gestured towards it too. As I had gotten thoroughly distracted by him, I failed to notice even the loud clanking of the bus as it approached. He pushed me towards the entrance since I made no sign of registering that what we've waited for in the bus stop was there. I wanted to slap myself when I finally recollected, seated at the very back of the bus, with Kenny McCormick right beside me.

"Come on, Kyle. You're this disoriented with Stan gone?" He teased, lifting an eyebrow in jest. I took the time to understand what he was saying. It was like I was already proving him right with my lack of a response. So I jabbed him lightly in the chest. "Shut up."

"It's frickin' obvious, Kyle." He says and that glint in his eyes is there, telling me that he can read me like a book. I wanted to snatch his parka off his body just to hide myself from his knowing eyes. But I wouldn't because a clothed Kenny is much easier to handle than an unclothed Kenny. So I resorted to just wincing away my vulnerable body language and spat back. "Only you can tell, and that's because you like staring at your friends."

"What's wrong with that?" He asks and there was a relaxed melody in his voice that I know only he could pull off. I didn't think of answering him then. I just glanced at him as he remained looking at me while sitting so very comfortably he looks almost limp. I don't know how he does this. I mean, to me, the bus seats are all terrible. Hard, lumpy, sometimes dirty and the covers are all torn up and just downright ugly. But here is Kenny just leaning his hooded head to the seat entirely and sitting so relaxedly you'd think he was covered in clouds.

"Are you trying to make me feel uncomfortable by staring at me?" He asks me, a playful tone making his voice dance. And I couldn't retort like a little smart ass right away because I kept on thinking about how a piano should've accompanied his voice as he spoke.

"It's not working, Kyle." Maybe… a harp. A harp would go well with his voice.

"Kyle…" Or chimes? I wonder if that'd sound good.

"Kyle, I'm alright with all this staring. But why are you so quiet? I'm not used to it." A full orchestra. Only that could be on par with his voice. Maybe.

"Kyle, this is turning me on." Yes, winds, strings… the whole shebang…

"…" Why did you stop? Is my concert over?

I looked at his eyes to scan his expression. I couldn't read it too well since I haven't really been paying attention to his words, just his voice and the natural melody of it. So I have nothing to put into context with the expression he's giving me.

"What?" I asked him, sounding dumb. I keep on returning his gaze since he wouldn't speak up. Knowing Kenny, he must've caught on that I wasn't giving a damn about what he was saying. I wanted to apologize, and my mouth really was about to utter, 'Okay… I'm sorry' but all it did was open slightly, then felt dry and then I couldn't find my voice for one second. I was looking at him undoing his bandana and revealing his face, you see. And after he set the bandana down on his lap, he zipped down his parka a bit so he could free his blond head out of the hood it's always in. His fingers lingered at the zipper after he unhooded, like he was teasing me that he'll show more. But bless his angel face, he did not show more. I wouldn't be able to take it.

When I found my voice, it was used to cuss the hell out of the frustration Kenny's been inciting in me. "God frickin' damn it! What the fuck are you doing, Kenny!" I hollered so loud, my Jersey roots certainly shone. Good thing there wasn't really anyone in the bus. Just us and the driver. Go figure.

"I got upset. I thought you were giving me so much attention. But you were actually ignoring me." I couldn't play conductor inside my head even if the music in that whine was so apparent. It was on account of Kenny pouting with his naturally glossy lips. It was the only thing I could see.

"Aww…" I let out as I reach out to ruffle his golden locks. They were so smooth and soft. I almost closed my eyes just so I'd focus only on the feeling.

"I hate having to snap you back to reality by doing this, you know." He looks at me like I've wronged him in the worst way and his eyes make him seem like he's too innocent and fragile to have been wronged. I know him well enough though and so, no. The only way you'll see Kenny and innocent in the same sentence, is if the word 'isn't' is in the middle.

"Shut up. I know it inflates your ego knowing that people can get this affected by looking at you." I managed to sass back a little but I was still ruffling his hair fondly and my other hand seemed to have made its way to his face and is pinching his cheek.

"That's not true~" Kenny chimes in so cutely I had to squeeze his face with both hands to release all the enthrallment he rouses in me.

"That hurts~" He coos and I keep on pinching his cheeks, just adoring him and ruffling his hair and then squashing his face and then… I stared right at his sky blue eyes. They look so alive. It was like he was born yesterday. I held his face gingerly, only because I felt him pulling back a little. I must have let out a whine, because he looks guilty now, like he just rejected me. But I'm not gonna think about that now as I'm staring beguiled at how blemish-free and flawless he is… and then gently tracing his jawline… caressing his soft skin… letting my finger hover over his lips…

"Kyle?" The music and the image are both serious. He demands an answer.

Okay, I lied. I didn't have to confess my love to Stan. He did it first. And I told him that I loved him back. But I wasn't sure if my love for him was just as total as the love he had for me.

Sure, I can't sleep well anymore since I've gone and caused a crack to Stan's heart. But I hold on to the fact that I hadn't broken it completely. I told him that I'd reflect harder about how I felt for him. Because I didn't want to be given something that I couldn't fully give back as well.

Stan told me that it was okay. He's happy to know that I love him too. But I couldn't make him endure that I have this one distraction. I couldn't make him ignore the fact that I didn't love him as much as he loved me. I was scared that I would shatter him, if I end up realizing that this distraction was the one I wanted more. This one thing that makes me split my love instead of just channeling it all to Stan.

I'm gently cupping my distraction's face. And I feel unworthy. Like I'm playing a Stradivarius and I didn't even know what a note is. Like I ended up in paradise and I didn't even believe in God. The angel just looks at me, eyes searching mine for an answer. He knows about who I love.

Yes, Kenny knows a lot of things that other people don't know. Like for example, this whole Stan thing. He's observant like that.

But the fact that he's the one stopping me from being with Stan, he doesn't know that. And I hope he never does. Because I know that he'll leave us be or resort to treating me so unkindly that I'll find him disgusting and then run fully back to Stan. He's that kind of a friend.

So I'm at a stalemate.

I can't let go of the thing that hinders me from being with the person I love.

And it's so funny that I know exactly what roles the two play in my life. And yet, I can't fix it.

The bus comes to a sudden halt and we both nearly bang our heads to the back of the seats in front of ours. And knowing that we're both at the school parking lot now, everything seems more real. And one by one my senses start to come back. I could hear the roar of students just outside the bus. I could smell smoke and crumby bus smells. And then I could speak again.

"I'm sorry for being weird, Kenny. Just tuck your face back in, you don't wanna get mauled by raging girls… and boys, do ya?" That's what I said after letting go of Kenny and standing up to look at the students outside. I was actually just trying to bring myself to look away from him, and pull my hands away from him too.

He remains quiet for a while and I'm hoping so hard that he didn't just realize or learn about all that I've just been thinking of.

I hear the tousle of his clothes and zipping sounds. What do you know, he is tucking his face back in.

"Yeah! Only my friends have the privilege to maul me!" At that, I laugh and smile at him. Covered with his parka and bandana now, I feel to be more worthy to be his friend. I feel comfortable with the label 'friend' when he's like this as well. And I remember how much I love Stan again.

And so as we exit the bus, and bump into some familiar assholes, I forget about my dilemma. I forget about how confused I am. And I just turn into Kyle, one of the boys. I forget about all the overwhelming adoration I feel towards a certain friend, who isn't even the friend that I love.

Maybe, in the future, all this crap will work out. Maybe, when Kenny stops being so distracting.

Shyeah, right.

* * *

**A/N:**

So basically, each chapter would be one character being thoroughly distracted by Kenny. I don't know if it's just me, but I think Kenny hides his face because he's too beautiful for mere mortals to handle. HAHA. Or mayyybe this is the result of seeing so much good fanart of Kenny. (ΘεΘ;)

Please read & review! (^▽^) I'd love to know what you guys think.


End file.
